The performance of a switching circuit can be determined by an on-state resistance and the capacitance between wirings, and the product of the on-state resistance and the capacitance between the wirings is an important performance index.
For example, in the case where the switching circuit is constituted by a MOSFET, the base values of the on-state resistance and the capacitance determine the MOSFET characteristics. But the influence of the on-state resistance and the capacitance of wiring connections in the on performance of the switching circuit is not negligible. In particular, since the wires in devices are formed closer to each other as fabrication processes advance and device miniaturization continues, the capacitance between the wires tends to increase.